The Woods Clan
The Woods Clan, also known as People of the Woods, Trigedakru, Trikru and Tree People, are a group of Grounders that inhabit the expanse of woodlands around the area in which the dropship landed. Their borders also extend to the location which was once Washington, D.C. but is now known as Tondc. The Woods Clan maintain a hostile relationship toward the Reapers, Mountain Men and Sky People. When the Delinquents first landed in their territory and burned a village to the ground, they retaliated and a conflict broke out. The Sky People, however, continued to seek peace with them. At first, Lexa, the Commander of the 12 Clans, was willing to extend peace to the Sky People provided that the Sky People leave their territory. Eventually, the Sky People and the Grounders form an alliance and agree to work together to free their people from Mount Weather. After the Commander forms an alliance with the Mountain Men in exchange for her people imprisoned within Mount Weather, it leaves the Delinquents at the mercy of the Mountain Men and jeopardises the alliance between the Sky People and the Grounders. Society The Woods Clan are a group of Grounders that came together after the Armageddon 97 years prior. Most children begin to learn from a young age how to be warriors and are taught English, weapon skills, and their people's customs. After the first kill is made, the member is honoured by receiving a mark on their right shoulder blade. This mark signifies that the person is now a warrior and has killed. At times, these marking look like welts on the skin as if burned. If a child is born with a mutation, they are cast out and abandoned to erase the stain from the bloodline. Language See Also: Trigedasleng Woods Clan warriors are known to speak their native language, Trigedasleng and American English (Gonasleng). They are referred to as the "Trikru" in Trigedasleng. Trigedasleng is a universal language, meaning most if not all Grounder Clans know this language. Only the Warriors speak English, which makes them bilingual. In Season 2, Lincoln teaches Octavia some of this language to help her blood in as a Grounder. With Lincoln, from The Woods Clan, going to Luna's Clan, it can be assumed that all Grounder Clans speak this language. Members 'Alive' *Lincoln (exiled) *Octavia Blake (revoked) *Commander Lexa *Chief Indra *Nyko *Fio *Penn *Rivo *Ryder *Sindri *Tomac 'Deceased' *Anya *Tristan *Gustus *Artigas *Delano *Quint *Tris *Caliban *Costia Notes and Trivia *David J. Peterson created the Grounder language. **He also created the languages for the SyFy television series, Defiance, and the HBO television series, Game of Thrones. **Trigedasleng is a Creole English that has evolved over three generations. *Anya mentioned that the Delinquents were not the first to try to wipe them out. **This could indicate the Reapers and/or the Mountain Men have tried. **Another Grounder Clan, such as the Ice Nation, may have tried to wipe out the Woods Clan while they were at War. **It might have also been a reference to the original nuclear war. *In "The Calm", Caliban tells Clarke that each scar on their shoulder or chest marks a kill in combat. *Lincoln believes what his people are doing to the Sky People is wrong. *Members of The Woods Clan serve in battle at a young age. **Tris was Anya's apprentice, despite her age and was the first child Grounder shown on The 100. **Artigas was also identified as a warrior despite his young age. *According to Gustus, the Woods Clan is one of 12 Grounder Clans involved in "The Coalition". Category:The 100 Category:Grounders Category:Groups